


Hitchhiker

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black car pulls over in front of him and the window at the passenger's side rolls down. Merlin looks inside at the well-built blonde behind the wheel who is staring right back. </p><p>“Do you need a lift?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

Black car pulls over in front of him and the window at the passenger's side rolls down. Merlin looks inside at the well-built blonde behind the wheel who is staring right back. 

“Do you need a lift?”

“I don't usually hitchhike.”

“Come on. It's almost dark and the nearest town is at least 10 miles away.”

Merlin contemplates his options for a moment.

“Okay, then,” he accepts and gets in the car.

“Put on your seatbelt.”

“Right. Safety first.”

“Exactly,” the blonde says with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Merlin asks when they suddenly leave the main road, heading in the direction of the forest.

The blonde doesn't answer.

“Let me out,” Merlin shouts and unbuckles his seatbelt.

The other man keeps driving.

They stop in the middle of the woods. Merlin tries the door, but it won’t open. The blonde gets out of the car, locking the door behind him, and goes to grab something from the boot. 

He approaches the car from the passenger's side. Merlin climbs to the driver’s seat to get as far from him as possible. The blonde crawls behind him, pins Merlin to the seat with his body and gags him with a neckerchief.

“Now, calm down and be a good boy,” he says and, holding Merlin’s wrist in a tight grip, he drags him out of the car. 

Merlin tries to yank his hand away, but the blonde twists it behind his back, causing Merlin's knees to buckle under him. He ends up lying on the forest floor with the other man sitting on his back.

“You're making things worse for yourself.”

Merlin can feel a handcuff closing around his wrist. He’s hauled up with his arm still twisted behind. 

The blonde pushes him towards the tree. He presses to his back, bites on his neck. Then he slams him hard into the trunk and before Merlin realizes it, he has his arms around it, the other cuff closing around his right wrist. He can’t pull away from the tree much, the cuffs digging into his flesh.

“Don't pretend you don't want it. I know you do.” 

He reaches to the front of Merlin's jeans, unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly and yanks the trousers down together with Merlin’s boxers.

Merlin is breathing hard through his nose. He hears a sound of another zipper opening and the man's cock is pressed to his arse.

“Legs apart,” comes the order, but Merlin keeps them tightly together. 

The blonde pulls at one of his legs and Merlin tumbles down to his knees, hands scratching over the rough bark. He feels the tears of pain in his eyes and the kerchief muffles his moans.

He lets his legs to be parted.

“Now, that's better,” the blonde says and positions himself behind Merlin.

He pressed in and starts moving immediately. Reaching for Merlin's cock, he strokes it in sync with his thrusts. It hardens in his hand quickly.

“You're such a slut. You're begging to be used.”

Merlin whimpers into the cloth.

The blonde increases the pace and presses Merlin closer to the tree, making his cock scrape slightly over the bark with each forward motion. He’s holding Merlin by the hips, angling the thrusts just right. Merlin trashes under him.

“I bet you're going to come just on my cock alone, won't you, slut?” the man whispers.

Merlin bites hard on the gag and shuts his eyes.

The pace is relentless, aiming precise and it drags Merlin over the edge. He sobs through his orgasm and then sags against the tree. 

“Oh god, you're so tight,” the blonde cries out and comes.

 

* * *

 

The cuffs and the gag are gone. He feels a hand on his face and hears some noise coming from afar. It’s slowly getting closer, until he can finally recognize it.

“Merlin? Do you hear me?” 

The voice sounds worried, so he opens his eyes and nods.

“I'm fine.”

“Thank god,” Arthur breathes out. “I thought I hurt you.”

He pulls Merlin closer in his lap and buries his face in his hair.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.”

“So, did you like it?” Arthur asks, uncertain.

“So much. We have to play out your fantasy next time.”

Arthur smiles, presses a kiss to Merlin's lips and carries him to the car.


End file.
